Another Christmas Eve Story
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Rocky comes to CeCe's house on Christmas Eve, feeling a little sad.


CeCe Jones was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was December 24, which meant tomorrow was her favorite holiday, Christmas. CeCe loved Christmas, mostly because of the awesome gifts she receives, but also because of that beautiful atmosphere and how everyone seems so happy that time of year.

She heard a knock at the door. She opened it.

"Hey, CeCe." It was CeCe's best friend, Rocky Blue. They had been friends since kindergarden and are very close. They tell each other everything and they'd do anything for each other.

"Hey, Rock." CeCe greeted. "I'm so glad you're here, I'm so bored. I just want it to be Christmas already!"

"Me too." Rocky quietly said. "I haven't seen you in a while. Since Christmas vacation started."

"You know my mother is _crazy_ when it comes to Christmas shopping." CeCe said, remembering the torture she had been through. "Wanna eat?"

"Sure."

CeCe got both of them something to eat. Flynn, CeCe's little brother, came from his room.

"Give me some bacon." he said.

"Not now, Flynn!" his older sister told him.

"I said, give me some bacon!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine." she gave Flynn his bacon then got back to her best friend.

Rocky was sitting on the couch her eyes looking at nothing.

"Rocky, are you ok?" CeCe asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." her best friend answered with a tone that unwillingly implied that she was hiding something.

"You can't fool me, Rocky." CeCe sat on the couch next to her while eating. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Um..." Rocky sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." CeCe was listening. "My parents went to the mountains. Just the two of them. And now I'm alone."

"What about Ty?"

"He's staying at his new girlfriend while our parents are away." Rocky was so upset that even her brother left her. "I've never been all alone, CeCe. Never."

"It's ok." CeCe hugged her best friend. "You're not alone. You've got me."

"I know." Rocky started to cry a little. "But I still can't believe my family left me all alone."

"C'mon Rocky, don't cry." CeCe tried to comfort her friend.

"They don't care about me anymore, that's it." she said. "Maybe I should move out."

"Don't even think about that." CeCe's mother said, coming out of nowhere. The two girls screamed.

"Mom, don't _ever _do that again!"

"Rocky, your parents _do _care about you." CeCe's mother said, ignoring her daughter's comment. "But I agree that they shouldn't have left you with no one."

"I know! Can't you just adopt me?" Rocky said while crying.

"Yeah, can't we?" CeCe asked. Her mother gave her a look. "Sorry."

"I can't and I don't want to."

"You don't want me?" Rocky said still crying.

"I don't want to take you away from your family. Especially on Christmas. That would break their heart. And didn't they think that Ty would take care of you?"

"Maybe."

"They did a mistake. That doesn't mean they stopped loving you."

"I guess you're right." Rocky said calming down a little. "But can I stay with you 'till my family's back home?"

"Please mom, please!" CeCe begged. Her mother laughed a little.

"Of course, sweetie." she said. "Now go get your stuff here. You can sleep in CeCe's bed."

"Then when am I going to sleep?" CeCe asked feeling offended.

"We can share a bed." Rocky suggested.

"Ok."

Rocky went home to get some of her stuff and brought it to CeCe's room.

"Now c'mon girls." CeCe's mother said. "We're going to start decorating the Christmas tree. I'm gonna get Flynn." She went to Flynn's room.

"I'm so glad you can stay here!" CeCe squealed.

"Me too!" Rocky said smiling.

After the four of them decorated the Christmas tree they sat down and looked at it.

"It looks so beautiful." Rocky said.

"It looks like that every year." CeCe told her.

"C'mon kids, time to got o sleep, or else Santa won't come!"

"Mom!" CeCe said while laughing. Rocky laughed a little too.

"Girls, you know Flynn believes in Santa!" CeCe's mom whispered to them, being careful so Flynn won't hear.

They all went to their rooms.

"Thank you for sharing your bed with me, CeCe." Rocky said.

"No problem. You were so sad lately so it was the least I could do for you." They looked out of the window and saw something that shocked them. Santa Claus, in the sky.

"Is that..." Rocky said shocked.

"It couldn't be." CeCe said even more shocked. They looked again and they didn't see anything. "Ok, that was weird." They got to bed.

"Good night, CeCe."

"Good night, Rocky."

_**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this little fic. Please tell me what do you think. I wish you all Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
